Sailormoon Neo: Of Angels and Sailors
by Sailor Neorune
Summary: Takes place after Sailorstars. The universe's newest Sailor Senshi, Sailor Neorune, and her protector, Mayuda the Crimson Knight, have allied themselves with Neo-Queen Serenity and the "Terran Senshi" to confront a new enemy. R&R please! ^^


~Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon~ OF ANGELS AND SAILORS Part 1: Senshi of Sorcery By Sailor Neorune  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailormoon. That pleasure falls to Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of the series. The characters of Sailor Neorune, Sailor Darkangel, and Mayuda the Crimson Knight are mine, however. ^_^ I also do not own Pokemon, for the sake of the "brief" guest appearance of #150 Mewtwo. (Ha ha, I made a funny! ^^)  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and other stuff that Mayuda does (maybe R later)  
  
~Sailor Neorune POV~  
  
It was an average morning in the court of the Neorune royal family, House of Miraishima. I am the youngest of the clan, at age 19 Terran years. My name is Karin, princess of Neorune. People make all this fuss over my older brothers, Masato and Akira, and rightfully so. They are skilled mages at a young age (Masato is 20 and Akira is 21). Masato-oniisan controls the element of wind, and Akira-oniisan controls the element of water. I control the element of fire, and I also have what my mother, Empress Miraishima Tsuchiko, calls the Blessings of the Stars. I am a Sailor Senshi. More specifically, I am Sailor Neorune.  
  
I learned from the Dragons of the Elements, the spirit beasts who gave my brothers and me our abilities, that there are not only mages on worlds other than Neorune, but there are also those with powers like mine: Sailor Senshi of other worlds. The most famous of all, according to the Dragons, are the Sailor Senshi of the Terran Solar System. I know about the Terran Senshi, especially my sister in the art of fire magic, Hino Rei, also known as Sailor Mars. I learned about the true power of the Terran Senshi not from the Dragons, but from the leader of the Hinomirai Akasei Imperial Guard, Kazuya Mayuda.  
  
Speaking of which, ^_^  
  
"Ah, Mayuda-kun!" I called out to the Crimson Knight.  
  
"Please don't call me that when there are people around, Princess." Mayuda- kun sighed.  
  
"Aww." I replied, pouting. "Fine. KNIGHT CAPTAIN Mayuda."  
  
"Quit playing around, Princess. I have work to do," he groaned. "I promise I will be there after I train these new recruits."  
  
"Promise?" I whispered, sending a chill through my Kazuya.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"COME HERE YOU!!" I swung Mayuda-kun around and kissed him, right in front of the new recruits. Some of them turned redder than Mayuda-kun's infamous crimson armor.  
  
Mayuda-kun composed himself and walked toward the training grounds.  
  
"Whoa, the captain is lucky. he gets to nail the Miraishima Princess," one recruit said, earning him a free beating at the hands of the Blackheart Sword, Mayuda's prized weapon.  
  
The other recruits quickly silenced themselves as Mayuda went through the Rules of Imperial Basic Training. "Number one: Never underestimate your opponent," Mayuda declared as the recruit, flying in low orbit over planet Neorune seconds ago, landed. "Rule number two," Mayuda continued, "you must be willing to give your lives for both worlds and their princesses." The recruits were stunned.  
  
"We're putting our necks on the line for a girl YOU get to play around with?!" one recruit screamed. "That's suicide!"  
  
I watched Mayuda magically silence the loudmouth trainee from my room, using an ofuda scroll like one Princess Rei uses.  
  
"Any further questions?" Mayuda said as he glared at the silenced Imperial Guard recruit. I laughed as my Mayuda-kun continued to make the lives of the new blood in the Imperial Red Planet Guard nothing short of hell.  
  
Mayuda Kazuya, alias the Crimson Knight, is the son of the former Knight Captain of the Neorune Swords and Sorcery Division and the Captain of the Long-Range Defense Division. Warrior's blood flows through the veins of Mayuda-kun.I mean, Knight Captain Mayuda. Mayuda leads the ENTIRE Imperial Red Planet Guard, unlike his parents. I'm surprised he has time for me at all. Time for me.a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Mayuda's powerful attack motions captivated me. He looked like a red blur down there on the training grounds. Only one of the recruits managed to keep up with him. and I knew who SHE was. I would recognize that familiar ponytail anywhere. It was Princess Makoto, from Jupiter. I guess the pugilistic lightning Senshi was looking for a challenge. All of the other recruits (and I) stood in awe of Makoto and Kazuya's elegant combat demonstration. Makoto bowed to the knight captain and said, "That was cool."  
  
"Thanks, Mako-chan," Mayuda replied and shook her hand. He turned to the other recruits. "DISMISSED!" he shouted. "You could all stand to learn from Ms. Kino. Now if you will excuse me, there is work to be done elsewhere." Mayuda left the training grounds, heading up to my quarters, I hoped.  
  
No one ever said that I would be training a female, and a Sailor Senshi at that.Mayuda thought to himself. Speaking of Sailor Senshi, Princess Neorune is probably waiting for me.  
  
I fished around for my most aesthetically pleasing clothes. I finally decided on a fairly revealing black dress. Thank you, Princesses Haruka and Michiru, I thought to myself as I slipped it on.  
  
Knock, knock. "Princess Neorune, are you decent?" Mayuda called. I would come in even if you weren't, he whispered to himself.  
  
I opened the door. "I heard that, Knight Captain Mayuda." I replied. "I have a name, you know.Karin, Karin Miraishima."  
  
"I know. just addressing you by your title, for appearances," Mayuda smiled.  
  
I helped Mayuda remove his armor, and place it in a corner of my room. He was standing before me, now clad in black. "Sit down," I told him. I started to massage Mayuda-kun's shoulders; he was tense from training the recruits and sparring with Mako-chan. Dealing with idiots on a daily basis would make me tense too.  
  
"Neo, I mean, Karin. what goes through your mind?" Mayuda-kun asked.  
  
"Why do you ask, Kazuya?" I replied.  
  
"Just asking. You are a Sailor Senshi, blessed by the planets. I am a simple military man, only blessed with strength, knowledge and my armor. My family does not own a planet, unlike yours or Rei's or Endymion's. My skills are not really needed in such a peaceful time, Karin. Living in the Silver Millennium and being an ally of the Moon Kingdom is both a blessing and a curse for guys like me," Kazuya mused.  
  
"Mayuda-kun," I whispered as I crept closer. "You will always be of great importance to the Empire of Neorune and to Queen Serenity's Kingdom of the Moon. Most of all, though, is how important you are to me. Princess Serenity has Prince Endymion, and I, Princess Karin Miraishima of Neorune, have you, Captain Kazuya Mayuda, the Crimson Knight of the Imperial Red Planet Guard."  
  
"I forgot how long my official title was." Kazuya said sheepishly. "Yaa! Oh Kami-sama, I am SO late for my meeting to discuss the training schedule for the Terran Senshi! Kuso! I must go, Karin." Mayuda started to the corner to pick up his armor.  
  
I blocked the door. "No. You cannot go. The Terran Senshi can wait. I don't get to see you very much anymore, Kazuya, and when I do, you're depressed or pissed off or pondering the meaning of life or something like that! You need some rest, and this is the only place you're going to get any," I cried.  
  
"Really, Karin-chan?" Kazuya smiled. "So.ya wanna do it?"  
  
O.O I froze, and fell like I was in one of those things that Neo-Queen Serenity likes to read. I think it's called "manga".  
  
I carefully composed myself, and got back in my favorite chair.  
  
"Your face is red, Neo-hime," Kazuya pointed out.  
  
"Bakabakabakabaka!!" I screamed at Mayuda-kun, who was attempting to look cute. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, but it's cute. Anyway, do you want to have a rest here tonight? The Senshi won't even consider looking for you here."  
  
"As long as we get to." Mayuda smiled.  
  
"Fine, whatever," I replied.  
  
Kazuya casually started to remove the black suit he wears under his armor. He looked at me the entire time he was doing it too.did he notice my face turning red once again?  
  
"Baka," I said under my breath. "Baka kasei no bishounen.[i]" I whispered. "Watashi no baka kasei no bishounen.[ii]"  
  
"So, Neo-hime-chan. are you ready?" he said, wearing nothing but Mewtwo- patterned boxer shorts[iii]. I gave Kazuya a good looking over, and at that moment, I realized that girls are able to have spouting nosebleeds too.  
  
I prepared myself for the ultimate workout from the Knight Captain of the Imperial Red Planet Guard, when.  
  
"Captain! Are you in there?"  
  
"Damn!" I heard Kazuya say under his breath. "Name, rank and serial number!" he screamed.  
  
"Kino Makoto, Sailor Princess of Jupiter and Imperial Red Planet Guard recruit no. 17689334. The Sailor Senshi request an audience with you and Princess Neorune," Makoto replied.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Kazuya cried.  
  
"No, sir, it can't. It is very important."  
  
"Mayuda-kun? What is this about?" I asked. "Who knows? It doesn't sound good, Karin-chan."  
  
END OF SAILOR NEORUNE POV  
END OF PART ONE  
----------------------- [i] Japanese- "idiotic Martian pretty boy" ii also Japanese- "MY idiotic Martian pretty boy" iii reference to the other Mayuda: Mayuda Benimaru, Pokemon: Return to Johto 


End file.
